Dipcifica(In a Heartbeat AU)
by Saber2187
Summary: The title says it all. Also if you don’t know what’s “In a Heartbeat” read the first paragraph of the fanfic to see what’s it’s about. If you want to watch it yourself then see it on YouTube. If you don’t care what’s the short film about then just read the fanfic


**As you may or may not know that there's a a short film that's taking the internet by storm called "In a Heartbeat". In the short film it's about a boy who is shy to confess his feelings to his crush (who is also a boy) so his heart literally takes the leap for him. I thought the short film was kind of good actually and great for the LGBT community. After the short film got positive reviews it quickly started a fandom, and people started doing fanfics(I think), their own reviews, and fanart. So I thought to myself that because everyone was talking about this short film,why not make a fanfic about one of your favorite ships and write it in a AU with the events of the short film. So, I did, also FYI it's kind of hard thinking of dialogue for the characters in this story because in the short film no one talked also this is my first ever fanfic**

 **We start off at sunny day at a school**

Dipper Pines ran to the entrance of the school as if he was running away from something. Then he stopped and think for a quick second

" _Where am I going to hide, where am I going to hide?!_ " Dipper thought as he was rushing his mind to think about where to hide and he quickly jumped into the bushes

Just right after Dipper went to hide in the bushes a bushes, a girl was walking towards the school, she was wearing a purple polo shirt with grey jeans, ugg boots, and had long blonde hair, she was currently reading a book and holding a apple. She was Pacifica Northwest

"Hmm, interesting."Pacifica said as she's currently reading a new page in her book

Dipper looked up with his right arm on his chest to see if Pacifica noticed him going into the bushes which she didn't and he continued to look at her. Dipper then climbed a tree to get a better view at her while she's reading her book walking and didn't notice him.

Dipper got a view of her walking reading her book, throwing her apple into the air and catching it, and he saw how the sun shines on her.

" _Oh Pacifica Northwest, I wish you were mine."_ Dipper thought as he was having a beautiful look of Pacifica.

Dipper then got up on the tree branch to get a better look at her but he hit his head on a tree branch above him which got Pacifica attention. Dipper quickly got behind the tree.

 _"Hmm, I wonder what was that noise?"_ Pacifica thought after Dipper got her attention.

After Dipper got behind the tree his heart begins to beat and it began to beat louder and faster by the second. Dipper then looked for a brief second if she noticed him. He then noticed the beating his heart was making.

"Hey quiet". Dipper whispered. " _Shh, Shh, think Dipper think_?!" Dipper thought for a second. Dipper then put both of his arms on his chest so the beating noise of his heart would stop.

Dipper then quickly look for a second to see if Pacifica still noticed the noises.

"Hmm, could be nothing." Pacifica said as she went back to her book and walking to the school.

Dipper then began to feel some movement in his chest like something was trying to get out of his hands.

 _"What the?"_ Dipper thought as he felt something in his hands was trying to get out

Dipper then lets go of what was inside of his hands and it was his heart but with a face and arms and was the heart was all happy.

"What the heck?!" Dipper said as he was surprised that his heart got out of his chest and now has a face and arms

Dipper's heart wanted to get near Pacifica so his heart grabbed him by a finger and try to pull him out of the tree so it and Dipper could get near Pacifica. Dipper then pull his heart a bit and he didn't want to go because he was too shy to get near Pacifica. But his heart wanted to go to Pacifica so badly that it didn't want to hide and stay in a tree. His heart tried to get a good grip on Dipper's finger but he had a good grip on staying on the tree that his heart ultimately loss his grip went up in the air and landed on Pacifica's hand while she was reading her book and throwing her apple in the air and catching it. She didn't really noticed that Dipper's heart landed on her hand.

When the heart landed on Pacifica's hand it was dizzy when it landed then when she tossed the heart and catches it, the heart was super happy that it was on the hands of Pacifica Northwest.

Dipper then got up to see that his heart was literally in her hands and was super scared of it.

"Oh geez, Oh geez, Oh geez, Oh gee..." Dipper said before falling down to the ground.

Dipper then quickly got Pacifica without her noticing. He then tried to get his heart out of Pacifica's hand but Pacifica try to eat a bite of Dipper's heart(because she still thinks she's holding a apple). The heart then tries to kiss her as she holds it near her mouth. Dipper tries to catch his heart but he misses and next thing he knows is that he's holding Pacifica's hand. Pacifica then noticed him holding her hand

"Umm, what are you doing?" Pacifica asked Dipper as she was surprised that he was holding her hand.

"Uhhh, nothing, sorry about that." Dipper awkwardly said after he lets go of Pacifica's hand.

Dipper then noticed his heart in Pacifica's book and try to get it but it was hard for him because his heart was flying around Pacifica's body and laugh a bit but he finally caught his heart but he caught right behind Pacifica while she's facing him and their faces were so close to each other that their noses almost touched. Dipper on the inside was both surprised and scared that he was that close to her face. Pacifica on the other hand was confused and wondered what is going on here.

"Care to explain, why you were holding my hand and being so close to my face that our noses almost touched?!" Pacifica said after wondering what is happening.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Dipper said as the only response to her. " _Come on, Dipper, think of a way out of this...I got it?!"_ Dipper thought as he found a good idea to get out of the conversation and it was hiding in a trash can. So he quickly went inside and hide in the trash can while Pacifica was in front of him.

Pacifica was then confused of what happened She then waved to someone who was passing by her and Pacifica stopped to wonder about what happened with her and Dipper for a bit.

 _"Who is that boy and what was that all about?"_ Pacifica thought.

She was almost about to go and see who was that boy hiding in the trash can but she was interrupted by the bell that she decided to just go back to what she was doing earlier and that was reading her book while walking to school.

Dipper's heart then lift up the trash lid with Dipper himself and took a peek at Pacifica. Dipper's heart really wanted to get near Pacifica that it got out of the trash can and grabbed Dipper's finger and pulls him out of the trash can and drags him as it really wanted to get near her.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, WAIT!" Dipper said as he failed to bring his heart and himself back to the trash can but he was surprised on how strong his heart was that it got him out of the trash can.

Dipper tried to slow down his heart as it drag him along straight forward and then Dipper was scared of where his heart was heading towards to and it was his crush. Dipper then tries to pull his heart to the right but his heart went back to the direction he was supposed to go. His heart was super excited to go near Pacifica that Dipper was so scared that he closed his eyes. Unfortunately, there was a rock in the grass that made Dipper slip and suddenly went up in the air and it was right near Pacifica who didn't even noticed that Dipper was in the air and was still reading her book. As Dipper was still in the air and almost above Pacifica he still had his heart in his palm. Dipper's heart was so close to Pacifica's head that it slightly touched Pacifica's long blonde silky hair with Pacifica not even noticing. Dipper's heart then left Dipper and followed Pacifica as Dipper landed on the ground and Pacifica going inside the school. Dipper then looked up to see Pacifica going inside of the school with his heart following her and going inside as well.

"Oh no." Dipper said as if it's the only thing that he could say right now in a situation like this.

Dipper then got up and ran to the school doors and gasped as he got in. What he saw was Pacifica looking confused as his heart was snuggling Pacifica's face. Dipper then ran up and then tries to grab his heart's arm. Dipper's heart then notices and dodged Dipper's hand, then it dodged it again and it tries to get back to Pacifica but Dipper already got a hold of its arm. Dipper then tries to pull his heart away from Pacifica but his heart was strong enough to pull Dipper's arm and grab hold of Pacifica's finger while Dipper was still grabbing his heart's arm. After that Dipper and Pacifica stared at each other with Dipper on a scared look and Pacifica on a confused look.

"W-who are you?" Pacifica asked Dipper calmly as she recognized that it's the boy who almost touched her nose with his nose

Dipper didn't say anything as he was standing and still scared about what was happening. Then all of a sudden more people came and looked at Dipper and Pacifica and wondered what was happening.

"What is happening." One person said.

"Who are those two." Another person said.

"What is the thing between them." Yet another person said.

Dipper then notice that people were looking at him and Pacifica and he was scared of the attention. As Dipper tried to pull his heart back as hard as he could it began to crack in the middle as it was still holding on to Pacifica's finger and Dipper grabbing his arm and Dipper was scarred seeing it. He then looked at Pacifica who too was also look around and then looked at Dipper for a quick second and then looked down.

" _I'm sorry."_ Dipper thought as if it was the only thing he could think of.

Dipper then pulled as hard as he can that his heart began to crack slowly. Dipper's heart was so sad that it closed its eyes and broke into two pieces. Dipper then ran to the doors with one piece of his heart and Pacifica with the other piece. Pacifica then looked down at the other piece and then looked up in the distance as the doors closed.

 **Later...**

 **The day went from bright and sunny to grey and cloudy.**

Dipper went back to the tree he was at earlier and sat on the ground as he felt depressed of what happened earlier. Dipper then looked down at his broken piece of his heart and he kept it in his palms. Dipper then laid his head back on the tree and looked up. The next thing that happens is Pacifica five feet away and walking slowly towards him. Dipper then noticed Pacifica slowly walking towards him.

"Hey." Pacifica said in a friendly voice as it's the only thing she could say to him after what happened inside the school

Dipper quickly turned his head and felt again scared and surprised that she's back after that incident earlier and was afraid that he didn't want to embarrass himself again. Pacifica then walked towards him and lowered down. Pacifica tries to see what was inside his hands but Dipper refuses her to not see what's in his hands and gets away from Pacifica's hand. Dipper then looks up to Pacifica as she was about to say something.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Pacifica said very calmly to Dipper as she tries to see what's inside his hands.

Dipper nodded to Pacifica and let her see what was in his palms. What Pacifica saw was **a broken piece of a broken heart**. Pacifica then proceeds to get her broken piece from her pocket and she puts it together with the other broken piece. Once it was put back together Dipper's heart came back to life once more. Dipper's heart then float up to Dipper's face and smiles at him. Pacifica proceeds to laid down on the tree and sit on the ground with Dipper. Pacifica then smiles back at Dipper's heart and Dipper himself while his heart smiled happily. Pacifica then asked Dipper a simple question.

"What was your name again?" Pacifica asked curiously.

Dipper then blushed a little that he was finally near his crush and was about to talk to her until he finally answered her question.

"My name is Mason Pines, ( **FYI Dipper's real name is Mason for those of you who don't know)** but people call me "Dipper" for a nickname and you must be Pacifica Northwest." Dipper said as he told her his answer.

"Nice to meet you, Dipper." Pacifica said nicely as a response to Dipper's answer

Dipper and Pacifica then stares and smile to each other and wondered what's next for them. Then Dipper's and Pacifica's heart glows pink and started to make a normal Heartbeat.

The End.

Author: saber 2187

Based on the short film "In a Heartbeat" by Beth David and Esteban Bravo.


End file.
